Liebeskummer (Episode 99)
In Liebeskummer wird Yuichiro Kumada rasend eifersüchtig auf Haruka Tenno, von der er glaubt, sie sei ein Junge und mit Rei Hino zusammen. Handlung Die immer wiederkehrenden Visionen der völligen Zerstörung der Welt lassen Rei keine Ruhe und bis spät nachts meditiert sie im Hikawa-Tempel vor dem offenen Feuer, um mehr Klarheit zu erlangen. Yuichiro macht sich große Sorgen um Reis Gesundheit und beobachtet sie heimlich hinter dem Türspalt. Reis Großvater stößt hinzu und meint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauche. Yuichiro lässt sich jedoch von den Worten des alten Mannes nicht davon abbringen, in den Meditationsraum zu platzen, um Rei mit Fertiggerichten abzulenken, doch muss er feststellen, dass Rei in ihrer Konzentration nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt wahrnimmt. Erst als er ihre Haare, die zu nahe dem Feuer wehten, sanft zurückzog, nimmt sie Notiz von ihm. Yuichiro überreicht Rei ein verschlissenes Band, mit dem sie ihre Haare zusammenbinden solle und mahnt zur Vorsicht vor dem Feuer. Rei nimmt das Band dankend entgegen und widmet sich erneut ihrer Meditation. Resigniert lässt Yuichiro die Miko wieder gewähren. In seinem dunklen Untergrundlabor erschafft Dr. Tomoe ein neues Dämonenei und tadelt seine Assistentin Kaorinite für ihr bisheriges Versagen und den Verschleiss von Dämoneneiern. Sie versichert dem Doktor, dass ihr neuer Plan Erfolg haben werde. Am nächsten Tag beobachtet Yuichiro sorgend, wie Rei völlig übermüdet durch die Straßen Tokios geht. Da taucht plötzlich Bunny auf und meint in ihrer fröhlichen Art, dass Reis Grüblerei wohl damit zu tun habe, dass sie verliebt sei. Yuichiro reagiert schockiert, Bunny aber redet ihm ein, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei und Gedanken über die gemeinsame Zukunft mache. Sie spricht ihm noch Mut zu und geht ab. Yuichiro ist überglücklich zu hören, dass Rei doch an eine gemeinsame Liebe glaube. Derweil pflanzt Kaorinite ihr neues Dämonenei in die Straßenbahn ein. Sobald ein Mensch mit Reinem Herzen einsteige, werde der Dämon zuschlagen. Dann verschwindet sie wieder. Yuichiros Euphorie wird sogleich ein harter Dämpfer verpasst, als er Rei gemeinsam mit Haruka Tenno sieht, die wieder erneut sehr maskulin wirkt. Haruka bemerkt Reis Müdigkeit und streichelt ihr ins errötete Gesicht, um die Augenringe zu sehen. Yuichiro denkt, dass Rei in Haruka verliebt sei, und in großer Verzweiflung wankt er fort. Haruka bietet Rei an, dass sie sie nach Hause brächte. Um ihre Haare zu schützen, bindet sich Rei mit Yuichiros Band ihre Haare zusammen. Während des gemeinsamen Lernens hat Rei erneut ihre Schreckensvision und wacht vor den Augen ihrer Freundinnen wie aus einem Tagtraum auf. Nachdem sich Rei entschuldigt und zurückgezogen hat, rätseln Bunny, Luna, Ami und Minako über möglichen Liebeskummer, den Rei beschäftigt. Makoto allerdings glaubt nicht daran und beginnt mit Rei ein Gespräch im Gang. Rei antwortet, dass sie selbst nicht wisse, was sie beschäftigt, und kann von Makoto aufgeheitert werden. Als Yuichiro nachts noch im Park joggt, erblickt er zufällig Michiru, wie sie im Mondenschein auf ihrer Violine spielt. Haruka stößt hinzu und gibt ihre Zweifel kund, ob ihre Mission überhaupt Erfolg haben werde. Michiru gibt ihr neuen Mut, ihnen werde es gelingen, die drei Talismane zu finden. Während ihres Gesprächs geben Haruka und Michiru vertraute und liebevolle Gesten ihrer Zuneigung zum Ausdruck. Yuichiro interpretiert dies, dass Haruka Rei mit einer anderen betrügt und hegt den Plan, Reis Ehre wieder herzustellen. Yuichiro lädt Haruka auf eine matschige Wiese ein, um sich mit Haruka im strömenden Regen zu prügeln. Haruka versteht sein Anliegen nicht und weicht mühelos seinen Angriffen aus, sodass Yuichiro ständig im dreckigen Boden landet. Rei stößt hinzu und verlangt von Yuichiro zu erfahren, was er mit seinem lächerlichen Verhalten bezwecke. Er ist bestürzt, dass Rei zu Haruka hält und gibt auf. Er bittet Haruka noch, sich von der anderen zu trennen und Rei glücklich zu machen. Ehe Haruka verdutzt antwort kann, geht Yuichiro ab. Jetzt bemerkt Rei, dass Yuichiro ebenfalls auf dieses Missverständnis und auf Harukas Burschikosität hereingefallen ist. Er lässt ihn aber davonziehen und ist sehr unglücklich darüber, dass er ihr nicht vertraue. Überstürzt verabschiedet sich Yuichiro von Reis Großvater, da er dem Tempel für immer den Rücken zukehren möchte. Auch Reis Freundinnen können ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Ohne dass sich ihre Blicke begegnen, geht Yuichiro an Rei vorbei. Ihre Freundinnen bitten sie eindringlich darum, dass sie Yuichiro nachlaufen solle, denn ansonsten käme er nie wieder. Zuerst sträubt sie sich dagegen und zeigt sich selbst verletzt über Yuichiros Verhalten, doch sie fasst sich ein Herz und rennt ihm hinterher. Als Yuichiro im Begriff steht, in den Straßenbahn einzusteigen, verwandelt sich diese in den Dämon Toden und sogleich beginnt sie unter dem Befehl Kaorinites ihm das Reine Herz zu rauben. Rei verwandelt sich mit der Macht der Marsnebel in Sailor Mars und stellt sich Kaorinite und Toden entgegen, um Yuichiros Herz zu retten. Nachdem Kaorinite herausgefunden hat, dass Yuichiros Herz kein Talisman sei, wird er ihr das Herz von der Feuerherzenkette von Sailor Venus abgeluchst und in Sicherheit gebracht. Auch Sailor Moon, Sailor Merkur und Sailor Jupiter sind zur Stelle. Kaorinite zieht sich zurück und Toden verlegt Schienen über die Sailor Kriegerinnen, um sie zu überrollen. Ihnen gelingt es vorerst auszuweichen, aber Toden setzt zum erneuten Schlag an. Sailor Jupiters Donnerschlagattacke verstärkt sogar noch ihre Kraft. Erst als Sailor Mars einen Ofuda-Bannzettel als "Notbremse" umfunktioniert, kann Toden zum Stehen gebracht werden. Nachdem sie von den Feuerringen geschwächt wurde, wird Toden von der Macht der Liebe vernichtet. Die Kriegerinnen können Yuichiros Herz zurückgeben. Auf einem Dach bemerkt Sailor Neptun zu Sailor Uranus, dass die anderen sich gar nicht so schlecht anstellten. Als Yuichiro mit dem Kopf auf Reis Schoss liegend erwacht, erzählt Rei ihm er habe geträumt und klärt sogleich das Missverständnis auf, das ihn so belastet hat: Haruka sei ein Mädchen und sie verlangt vom entsetzten Yuichiro eine Entschuldigung. Rei bietet dem angeschlagenen Yuichiro noch ihre Schulter an, ehe die beiden daraufhin erleichtert den Weg zurück in den Hikawa-Tempel antreten. Besetzung Trivia * In der deutschen Synchronfassung spricht Haruka Yuichiros Familiennamen als "Kamada" aus. * In der Originalfassung wird das Lied ''Azusa Nigō'' gespielt, als Yuichiro den Weg vom Hikawa-Tempel bis hin zur Straßenbahn antritt und Rei ihm hinterherläuft. In der deutschen Version wird nur das Instrumental gespielt. Zudem wurden innere Monologe verfasst, die Julia Haacke als Rei und Benedikt Weber als Yuichiro über ihren Liebeskummer sinnieren lassen. * Episode 42 der ersten Staffel trägt ebenfalls in der deutschen Fassung den Titel "Liebeskummer". 099 en:The Kindness of a Man! Yuichiro, Heartbroken by Rei?pl:Wrażliwość mężczyzny! Rei łamie serce Yūichirō?